Valentine's Day
by Steh-chan
Summary: Depois de muitos conflitos, Konoha estava em paz. Sasuke finalmente voltara para vila, o Time 7 estava junto novamente e tudo voltara ao normal, ou quase. Este será o primeiro Dia dos Namorados que Sasuke e Sakura passaram juntos.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu gostaria que o Sasuke fosse meu ;3

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

A vila de Konoha finalmente estava tranqüila novamente, após Sasuke e Naruto se unirem em uma luta árdua e desgastante contra Madara, unindo suas forças os dois conseguiram finalmente derrotá-lo. Depois de todo o caos, Konoha finalmente estava em paz. Tsunadade finalmente acordara e reassumira o seu posto como Hokage e Sasuke finalmente voltara à vila. Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi estavam muito felizes com a volta de seu companheiro de equipe e Sasuke também estava feliz em retornar e poder estar junto com os amigos novamente.

Já haviam se passado seis meses desde que Sasuke voltara, e tudo havia voltado ao normal, ou quase, pois agora haviam algumas mudanças. Sasuke finalmente havia pedido Sakura em namoro e o Time 7 estava unido novamente, mas agora não contavam mais com a presença de Kakashi e mesmo com a volta de Sasuke, Sai continuava na equipe e já estavam prontos para a sua primeira missão com a sua nova formação.

O dia estava agradável. Era dia 14 de fevereiro, Valentine's Day, data que todos esperavam ansiosamente na vila. Todos estavam felizes e animados com o dia que se iniciava, ou pelo menos quase todos...

_- Droga! Porque justamente hoje tínhamos que ser mandados a uma missão_? - Sasuke questionava-se inconformado. Justo quando ele pensara que poderia passar um tempo a sós com Sakura, a Godaime resolve mandá-los em uma missão de escolta.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun! – Disse Sakura ao se aproximar de seu namorado, despertando-o de seus pensamentos.

- É. – ele respondeu indiferente.

_- Sasuke-kun continua o mesmo de sempre. – _Pensava a garota de cabelos róseos.

- Bom dia Sakura-san – Disse Sai ao ver a amiga.

- Bom dia Sai. – ela disse. – Onde está o Naruto? Ele até agora não chegou? – perguntou.

- Aquele dobe até agora não chegou. – disse Sasuke irritado. – Antes era Kakashi quem nos atrasava, agora é ele. – continuou Sasuke, agora se distanciando do local onde estava encostado e chegando mais perto de Sakura e Sai.

- Desculpem a demora. – ouviram a voz do amigo hiperativo, que havia chegado ao local.

- Hum, você está pior do que antes, dobe. Não consegue nem mesmo cumprir a horários mais. – disse Sasuke.

- Teme... – disse o loiro com os olhos estreitos para o amigo.

– Vamos, nós já perdemos tempo demais aqui por sua causa. – Continuou, indo em direção à saída da vila. – De qualquer forma, uma simples missão de escolta não irá demorar. Quero acabar com isso ainda hoje.

Sakura, Naruto e Sai também foram em direção à saída da vila. Sasuke estava certo, era uma missão simples, seria apenas um teste para saberem como se sairiam com a nova formação e a partir daí, missões mais importantes seriam impostas para eles.

Sakura estava muito feliz em estar novamente em uma missão com Sasuke. Era tão bom saber que estavam juntos de novo, na mesma equipe, saber que não precisava se preocupar por não ter mais notícias sobre o seu amado. Não fazia muito tempo desde que começaram a namorar, tudo parecia um sonho do qual ela jamais queria despertar.

Desde que saíra de casa, estava frustrada de não poder passar o dia a sós com Sasuke, mas se tudo corresse bem, chegariam a tempo de ao menos poderem ficar um pouco juntos. Foi pensando nisso que ela se aproximou de Sasuke, que estava à frente de todos, pois agora que Kakashi não estava mais no time, Sasuke havia se tornado o novo líder.

- Sasuke-kun, você acha que estaremos de volta à vila ainda hoje? – perguntou Sakura ao namorado.

- Se tudo correr bem acredito que sim. – respondeu o garoto de cabelos negros. – Por quê? – perguntou.

- É porque eu gostaria de passar um tempo hoje só com você. – respondeu ela com um sorriso singelo.

- Posso saber o porquê desta vontade de passar o dia comigo? – perguntou ele, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Hoje é o primeiro Dia dos Namorados que passamos juntos e eu gostaria de aproveitá-lo ao máximo. – disse ela.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Teremos bastante tempo só para nós dois. – disse sorrindo de canto. Ele não dissera, mas também se perguntava o mesmo. Queria poder aproveitar o dia com ela.

Sasuke e Sakura, não gostavam que seu relacionamento interferisse nas missões. Desde que começaram a namorar, Sasuke impôs que nas missões agiriam normalmente, apenas como companheiros de time, para que isso não atrapalhasse de alguma forma as missões e que pudessem cumpri-las com êxito. E era isso que estavam fazendo, trocavam algumas palavras, mas nada demais, sem deixar que seus sentimentos interferissem no dever ou atrasasse se alguma forma a missão.

Assim, eles continuaram em direção à vila em que encontrariam a pessoa que deveriam proteger. Eles foram mandados para escoltar um ninja que estava sendo perseguido por shinobis de outros países que competiam pelo cargo de conselheiro do Kage de sua vila. Eram jounins, mas mesmo assim, a missão parecia simples e que não haveria complicações.

Sasuke fez sinal para que parassem quando avistou o portão de entrada da vila. Após isto, todos começaram a caminhar devagar em direção aos portões. Quando entraram, se apresentaram como os ninjas de Konoha contratados para a missão e depois foram apresentados para o ninja que teriam que proteger. Ele se chamava Kamiya, e era um jounin da vila da Pedra. Fora escolhido como conselheiro após uma disputa entre os três melhores recentes jounins de sua vila.

Assim prosseguiram, não demoraram muito para chegar ao local onde deveriam deixar Kamiya e certificando-se de que não haveriam problemas dali em diante, completam sua missão, deixando Kamiya em segurança na vila. Feito isso, voltaram-se rumo à Konoha. Realmente Sasuke estava certo, a missão fora simples e a completaram com sucesso.

Estavam prontos para missões mais importantes e perigosas, impostas para eles de agora em diante. Estavam dispostos a arriscar suas vidas pela missão. Sai era o único jounin do time por enquanto, Sakura era uma chuunin e Naruto e Sasuke dentro de um mês prestariam o Exame Chuunin e depois dele, prestariam junto com Sakura o Exame para se tornarem jounins. Sasuke e Naruto não se agüentavam de tanta ansiedade. Estavam frustrados pelo fato de mesmo estando tão fortes ainda serem gennins, por ainda não terem feito os Exames para se tornarem chuunin e em seguida, jounin.

Sasuke e Naruto treinavam constantemente e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a rivalidade entre eles não acabara. Viviam competindo entre si em tudo, até mesmo quando foram começar a namorar, competiram em quem iria pedir em namoro primeiro, se seria Sasuke quem iria pedir Sakura primeiro ou Naruto quem pediria Hinata. Sasuke foi quem começou a namorar primeiro, pois já havia algo entre ele e Sakura há muito tempo, que apenas não foi oficializado e que mesmo depois de tanto tempo continuavam sentindo um pelo outro o mesmo amor de sempre. Com Naruto e Hinata era diferente. Hinata era muito tímida e mesmo criando coragem de se declarar na luta de Naruto contra Pain, ainda continuava com receio em se aproximar de Naruto, e este, estava tão ocupado com o seu objetivo de trazer Sasuke de volta à vila, que isso acabou tornando mais difícil o aproximamento entre eles, o que fez sua resposta à declaração da garota ser um pouco demorada.

* * *

Os quatro chegaram a Konoha no final da tarde e foram direto para a sala da Hokage entregar o relatório da missão. Chegando lá, Sasuke bateu na porta de sua sala e eles adentraram a sala após ouvir a voz de Tsunade mandando-lhes entrar.

- E então? – perguntou Tsunade, que estava com alguns relatórios em mãos.

- Completamos a missão com êxito. – Disse Sasuke, entregando-lhe os relatórios.

- Vejo que se saíram bem com a nova formação. – disse ela, lendo os relatórios que Sasuke a entregara.

- Hai. – Disseram todos.

- Vovó Tsunade, quando vai nos dar missões mais difíceis? O futuro Hokage não pode ser enviado apenas para missões de escoltas. – Disse Naruto entusiasmado, chegando em frente a mesa da Hokage.

- Vocês sabem que eu lhes enviei a esta missão apenas para saber como se sairiam com a nova formação do time – disse ela séria, colocando os relatórios que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa. – e a partir do resultado que obtivessem, eu lhes enviaria para missões mais importantes. - Sasuke, Sakura e Sai assentiram com a cabeça, enquanto Naruto olhava inconformado.

- Você podia nos enviar para uma missão Rank S. – Disse Naruto, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa de Tsunade e a olhando fixamente.

- Baka! – gritou Sakura que se aproximara dele dando-lhe um soco na cabeça.

- Itai!– exclamou Naruto. – Por que fez isso Sakura-chan?

- Não seja tão precipitado. – disse Sakura, se distanciando um pouco dele e cruzando os braços. – Além disso, tenho certeza que Tsunade-sama já tem em mente nossas próximas missões.

- Isso mesmo. – Tsunade interveio. – Sakura está certa. Antes mesmo de chegarem aqui, estava revisando alguns dos pedidos de missões e já tenho em mente qual será a próxima missão de vocês.

- E qual será? – Sai a perguntou.

- Será uma missão Rank A e de bastante importância. – Ela respondeu. – Satisfeito Naruto?

- Ainda preferia que fosse uma Rank S, mas tudo bem. – respondeu ele se afastando da mesa da Hokage e indo para a direção em que seus amigos estavam. Sakura o repreendeu com o olhar.

- Sasuke, – Tsunade continuou. – a partir de agora, você será o novo líder do time e terá que cumprir com todos os seus deveres. Está de acordo com isto?

- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu convicto.

- Tudo bem então. Estão dispensados. – Disse Tsunade.

- Hai. – Disseram se retirando da sala.

* * *

Fora da sala da Hokage, os quatro caminhavam tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha, quando de repente ouviram um grito conhecido de alguém que se aproximava deles.

-Sai. – Chamou a kunoichi de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que se pendurara no pescoço de Sai.

- Oi, Ino. – Disse Sai abrindo um livro e tentando procurar o que significava quando alguém se pendurava em seu pescoço.

- Não sabia que vocês iriam chegar tão cedo da missão. Senti sua falta. – disse Ino, soltando o pescoço de Sai e o encarando.

- A missão era muito simples, por isso voltamos hoje mesmo. – respondeu o shinobi, inexpressivo.

- Vejo que a Testuda não os atrasou desta vez. – disse, voltando-se para Sakura.

- O que você disse, Ino porquinha? – Sakura disse, irritada.

- Ah, testuda. É que você sempre acaba os atrasando nas missões e- - Sai interveio, colocando a mão em sua cintura e virando-a direção contrária a dos amigos e fazendo-a se calar.

- Bom, já estou indo. Nos vemos depois. – Disse Sai, com seu sorriso falso,

se afastando com Ino.

- Eu não entendo esses dois. – Disse Naruto espantado.

- Hum, e eu não entendo como o Sai a suporta. – Disse Sakura.

- Vamos Sakura, não se importe com isso. – Disse Sasuke se aproximando e colocando um braço em volta da cintura de Sakura.

- Ei, por que nós não vamos até o Ichiraku? – Indagou Naruto, sorridente.

- Não. – Disse Sakura prontamente. – Nós acabamos de chegar e- - Calou-se quando ouviu a voz de Sasuke.

- De acordo. – Disse Sasuke, deixando Naruto e Sakura boquiabertos.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, eu pensei que nós iríamos fazer algo juntos hoje. – balbuciou Sakura, colocando a mão no rosto inconformada.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. – Disse ele. – Eu não disse que teríamos muito tempo para nós dois ainda hoje? – Disse ele, segurando no queixo dela e fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Sim, mas – Foi impossibilitada de falar quando sentiu os lábios de Sasuke tomarem os seus.

- Confie em mim. – Disse ele após beijá-la. – Mas tarde eu vou até a sua casa. – Disse soltando-a e indo em direção à Naruto. Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça, olhando-os se distanciarem.

* * *

Naruto e Sasuke chegaram ao restaurante e se sentaram. Após fazerem seus pedidos, começaram a conversar.

- E então dobe, já comprou algum presente para Hinata? – Perguntou Sasuke, olhando para o amigo que estava tão entretido com a refeição, que nem parecia notá-lo.

- O que? Por que eu tenho que comprar um presente pra ela? – Perguntou Naruto com uma expressão assustada. – Por acaso hoje é aniversário dela? Droga! Não acredito que me esqueci disso. – continuou ele, repreendendo-se.

- Não, idiota. – Disse Sasuke, que se espantara com a ignorância do amigo. – Hoje é Dia dos Namorados. Não acredito que você nem ao menos comprou um presente para Hinata.

- Olha quem fala. – Disse Naruto. – E o que foi que você comprou para a Sakura-chan? – Continuou ele, agora encarando o amigo com um olhar sarcástico.

Sasuke ficou sem reação, não sabia o que responder. Ele não havia comprado nenhum presente para Sakura. Desde que voltara, teve que cumprir com o que lhe fora imposto para que pudesse permanecer na vila. Para que não recebesse uma grave punição, Tsunade interveio a pedido de Naruto e o único jeito para que ele não fosse punido, seria prestando interrogatórios e constantemente era chamado e não lhe sobrava muito tempo e o que sobrava, ele gastava com horas de treinamento. Por isso não havia comprado um presente para Sakura. E também não sabia o que deveria comprar.

- Hum. Isso não é da sua conta, dobe. – disse ele, desvencilhando-se do olhar crítico de Naruto.

- Bem que eu achei estranho você aceitar vir aqui comigo. – Disse o ninja hiperativo. – Você não sabe o que dar a ela?

Sasuke espantou-se. Não acreditava em como o amigo o conhecia. Naruto estava certo, era justamente por isso que ele havia aceitado ir ao Ichiraku com ele. Mesmo que soubesse que um conselho vindo dele não seria grande coisa e que provavelmente não serviria para nada, resolveu tentar.

- É. – O retrucou. – O que você acha que a agradaria?

- Tenho certeza que só a sua presença já a faria feliz. – Disse Naruto com um sorriso.

- Mas eu gostaria de comprar algo para ela. – Disse surpreso com a resposta do amigo. – É o primeiro Dia dos Namorados que passamos juntos e eu acho que ela merecia um presente.

- Se você quer tanto assim comprar alguma coisa para ela, compre flores ou chocolates. Garotas adoram essas coisas.

Sasuke achara flores e chocolates muito simples. Queria dar algo especial para namorada, algo que ela sempre se lembraria.

- Mas eu continuo com o que eu disse antes. – Continuou Naruto, tirando Sasuke de seus pensamentos. – O mais importante para Sakura é a sua presença. Mostre a ela, que ela é especial e importante para você. É o que a deixará mais feliz. – Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça. Desde quando o dobe estava entendendo tanto sobre os sentimentos dos outros?

- Vejo que Hinata está fazendo bem a você. – Disse Sasuke, debochado.

-Quê??? – Gritou Naruto, ruborizado. – O que você quer dizer com isso, teme?

- Nada, esquece. – Disse Sasuke, com um meio sorriso. – Já decidiu o que vai dar para a Hinata?

- Sim, vou trazê-la para comer ramen comigo aqui no Ichiraku. – Disse Naruto, sorridente.

- O quê? – Sasuke o olhava boquiaberto, não acreditava em como isso era tão simples para Naruto. Como ele poderia simplesmente a levar para comer ramen, ainda mais no Ichiraku, que era super normal de encontrá-lo lá e era praticamente a sua segunda casa?

- Tenho certeza que Hinata ficará feliz. – Disse Naruto, parecendo muito seguro de tal afirmação.

- Que seja. – Disse Sasuke se levantando, colocando o dinheiro para pagar pela refeição e se retirando do local. Mas antes de sair, ele ainda se virou para o amigo e disse – Obrigado, dobe.

- Sem problema, teme. – respondeu Naruto, com um sorriso e surpreso pelo agradecimento do amigo.

* * *

Sakura estava há horas em frente ao espelho escolhendo o que iria usar. Era a primeira data especial que passaria com Sasuke e queria estar impecável. Como era difícil escolher algo para vestir. Parece que quando mais estamos desesperados com o que usar, é quando não ficamos satisfeitos com nada.

- Droga! Até agora não sei o que vestir. – Disse ela, se olhando no espelho pela milésima vez.

Sakura não era mais aquela menina fútil de antes, que apenas se preocupava com beleza e em disputar o menino mais popular da escola com as outras garotas. Ela havia crescido e amadurecido. Sabia que haviam coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar do que futilidades. O que ela mais queria, era proteger as pessoas que ela amava, isso ela jurara a si mesma que faria. Treinou para se tornar mais forte e conseguiu. Agora era uma ótima kunoichi e uma ótima médica. Passava horas treinando e estudando para se tornar ainda melhor.

Porém, hoje ela havia se permitido ser vaidosa e já havia cuidado de tudo que tinha direito. Quando finalmente escolheu o que vestir, prendeu o cabelo em um coque e terminado de se arrumar, ouviu a campainha tocar.

_- Será o Sasuke-kun?_ – pensou. E confirmando que não tinha se esquecido de nada, apressou-se até a porta.

- Sasuke-kun, entre. – Disse ela, fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse.

Sasuke olhou boquiaberto para Sakura. Ela parecia ainda mais linda. Adentrou a casa com os presentes em mãos e com um pouco de receio. Havia comprado o que Naruto o aconselhara, mas não sabia se iria a agradar.

- Você está linda. – Disse ele a olhando de cima a baixo.

- Obrigada. – Disse Sakura, abaixando a cabeça com a face enrubescida.

- Tome. – Disse Sasuke envergonhado, estendendo a mão e lhe entregando os presentes.

Sakura não acreditava no que estava vendo. Aquele era mesmo Uchiha Sasuke, em sua casa, com flores e chocolates e ainda envergonhado? Aquela era uma cena que ela nunca imaginara presenciar. Ela o olhava admirada.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. – Disse ela com um sorriso e ainda admirada com a cena. Sasuke a olhava como se esperasse algo.

_- Droga! Eu não comprei nada para ele. – _Lembrou-se Sakura, aflita.

Ela achava que ele não se importaria com presentes, por isso não havia lhe comprado nada. Jamais pensou que ele chegaria a sua casa com presentes e que esperaria algo em troca.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. – Disse aflita. – Eu não lhe comprei nada. Pensei que você não se importasse com essas coisas. – Continuou. Sasuke nada respondeu. Ela estava se sentindo horrível. Como ela fora capaz de não comprar nada para ele no primeiro Dia dos Namorados que passavam juntos?

De repente, ela viu Sasuke se aproximando e a puxando para si. Ele tomou seus lábios em um longo beijo apaixonado e começou a acariciá-la e a puxar cada vez mais para si. Ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer em seus braços e começou a intensificar mais as carícias, soltou os cabelos de Sakura e começou a aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Agora ele sabia sobre o que o Naruto se referia quando dizia que o mais importante era os dois estarem juntos e ele a mostrar que ela era especial. Ele deu um leve sorrido ao lembrar-se que esteve se preocupando com besteiras. Sakura notara o seu sorriso.

- O que foi? – balbuciou ela.

- Sakura, você terá que me recompensar por ter esquecido o meu presente. – Disse ele com o seu sorriso de canto.

- E como eu poderia lhe recompensar? – Disse cínica, fingindo-se de desentendida com um sorriso.

- Como você acha? – Disse Sasuke, puxando-a com força de encontro ao seu corpo e lhe beijando profundamente.

Com certeza esta data ficará em suas memórias.

***~FIM~***

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE \O/_

_Esta foi a minha primeira fic, então relevem qualquer coisa. :B_

_Espero que tenham gostado. ^____^_

_Gostaria que deixassem reviews para que eu possa saber o que acharam. ^^_

_Jaa ne o/_


End file.
